Get a clue
by AnimeLover'sInTown
Summary: Birthday request for arashi wolf princess ;p Happy birthday chicka, hope you enjoy ! Highschool oneshot Butch x Butters


**Get a clue.**

_'He just can't get a fuckin hint.'_ Buttercup was seething as she stalked through the hallways of Pokey Oaks High. She knew the blockhead was dense, but _come on._ Buttercup was about ready to pull her hair out in frustration and slam him against a wall.

"Buttercup slow down!" Great. Mitch. What did he want now? Buttercup stopped abruptly, almost tripping the brunette up. She spun on her heel and glared at the boy.

"What!?" She demanded, fists clenched at her sides. Mitch raised his hands hands swiftly in surrender and backed away a couple steps.

"Did I catch you at a bad time or..."

"This whole fucking _week_ has been a bad time." Buttercup ranted. "Why are you guys such complete idiots!? And _blind_! Get a clue!" she cried, storming off.

Mitch blinked a few times, slowly dropping his hands. Butch strolled up beside him, spikey head cocked to the side in question. "Man she's been weird the past week. Seriously." Mitch looked wearily at the dark-green hoodie clad punk. "She keeps showing up wherever I am and asking me these weird questions."

"Buttercup? What's she asking?" He had a bad feeling about this.

"I dunno man, they're pretty cryptic. They range from how she looks, to like what I think about lace..." Mitch blinked again. "And whenever I see her, she's either tieing her shoe lace, or dropping things... she's never been this clumsy before... honestly it's off putting cause I enjoy knocking the books out of her arms... she gets so angry..." Butch smirked as he reminisced.

Mitch felt his eye twitch... to think the time has finally arrived when Buttercup decides to get off her 'boys are only good for fighting' mind set and switched onto 'I'd like to order a nice big plate full of throbbing cock' and, it's _not_ the guy who's been pining after her for _years_, but instead the clueless prick that has been torturing her and her sisters since middle school, along with his best friends, that receives the attention. Mitch spared a glance as Butch cracked his knuckles, spotting the next victim that was to pay for his lunch. The raven's biceps flexed. 'Okay so maybe he's also strong as fuck and fearless... but...' His thoughts wondered back to Buttercup. He then looked at Butch once more.

_Flashback to Freshmen year_

"_Hey have you seen Buttercup!? Her body is just...damn" Dan nudged Rick. Mitch raised a brow at the name, turning from his locker._

"_I know man. It's almost worth the risk of getting a few bones broken to spar with her." Mitch chuckled, eyeing said ravenette, secretly agreeing._

"_Shiiit, you think she's-"_

"_Sooo... you should probably shut yr yaps now." All three heads whipped to the side to see Butch standing there with his 'Bitches gon' die' grin, arms crossed. "It's time you boys-" He cracked his knuckles. "-along with the other guys at this school-" He tossed a cocky smirk Mitch's way. The boy snapped his head to the front. "-learn that Butters is off limits. She's been my property for a while now, but it never needed to be broadcasted. Till now." He mused as he advanced, forcing them steadily back against the wall. "So... I only need to severely injure one of you to prove my point. The other guy gets to be messenger... so... who's the lucky guy..? How bout the one who mentioned the body comment." Gulp._

_End Flashback, Senior year._

Pause. Sigh. Hangs head. 'Fuck it, when she realizes what a huge mistake she's making, she'll come begging.' Mitch rolled his eyes and walked away... 'Though I might end up in hospital...'

Buttercup was beyond furious, not only at _him_, but at herself too. How did she jump from loathing to yearning so fast? '_I'll tell you how. He pinned you on the ground in martial arts and certain sensitive bits that _will not_ be named oh so happily rubbed against each other. Hard.'_That little scene ended with her hearing a sexy ass growl fall from her counter-part's lips as she let out a long, keen _wail_. The awkwardness was indescribable. But the idiot remained unaffected where as she had a dark, hot, so fucking sexy dream about the two of them that opened, more yanked, her eyes to the wonders of sex. Sex with Butch that is. Really hot sex.

Buttercup paused and took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. She bent down in front of him numerous times – without getting so much as a slap on the ass – , dropped suggestive comments, made her clothes more... her throat cleared... _inviting_. Hell she even tried the unnecessary touches, but nothing seemed to work! The girl would have asked him out herself, but she had _some_ pride. '_Though at this rate I'd have to wrap myself naked in a dark green ribbon and sit myself on his bed with a card that reads "Yours for the taking. Free of charge."'_

In all honesty she didn't understand why her come ons were so difficult to get. It's not like Butch was a virgin. He was a player right along with the titles, punk and bad boy. Maybe it was just her? Buttercup pursed her lips. So it's not like she was completely oblivious to guys reactions to her. She knew she was sexy. She was sexy as hell. But the only guy who she wanted seemed to push aside that fact to dwell on the past, where she's just a girl to tease at the playground... She sighed again.

Blossom eyed her sister wearily before approaching. "You alright Buttercup?" The raven just shook her head, crossing her arms and putting slightly. Blossom hmmed. "By any chance... would you happen to be crushing on Butch?" The red head was nervous, she didn't _want_ her sister to like that arrogant meat head. Buttercup shook her head, eliciting a sigh of relief from the brown eyed beauty.

"I just want him to fuck me... a lot." Blossom choked on her spit, and spluttered for a few moments. "Seriously Bloss. It's all I can think about... and I'm a _virgin_ for crying out loud! This is such a stupid situation but he's the only guy that seems to make me... feel things." A heavy blush stained the usually brash girls cheeks, and Blossom couldn't help but smile slightly at the reaction.

The red head sighed. Might as well help a sister out then. "So you've tried asking him out?" Buttercup simply glared at her. "...right... then did you do all the obvious things?" A nod. "Even making him jealous?" Buttercup paused. There was an idea. And it didn't involve her getting naked!

"But... who would help me?" Blossom thought for a second, before smiling cheshirely. She yanked her sister to her locker, looking side ways for teachers before texting a quick message on her phone. "Who are you-"

"Shh, keep a look out. 4th period started already and we're late, so Miss Keen will be patrolling the halls for us soon." As soon as the message was sent Blossom grabbed her books and headed to her AP Calculus class, conveniently located beside Buttercup's English class. "At lunch, meet me outside at the bleachers." Buttercup raised a brow but decided not to question. She _was_ desperate.

Lunch rolled by at the sound of the bell and Buttercup bolted to her locker to dump her stuff before running to the bleachers. She arrived to see Blossom and Mitch waiting for her. A whole bunch of bad feelings just erupted inside of her as she proceeded with caution.

"Okay, so Mitch has decided to help us out." Blossom smiled winningly at the brunette. "The plan is that when Butch comes here to smoke, Mitch asks you out on a date, and you agree. He leans in for a kiss and-if it lands, Butch is not interested. If Mitch's face meets a fist, we know he's at _least_ attracted to you. Any questions?" Mitch gulped at the fist comment, but realised this may be his only shot. He nodded. Buttercup was skeptical but shrugged, what did she have to lose? Blossom left the two quickly, not wanting to blow their cover, hiding behind the second bleachers to get a good view. She spotted Butch coming their way and signalled Buttercup.

"...rcup... I need to ask you something." Butch's ears pricked up and his sharp eyes locked onto Buttercup before he swiftly hid behind the first bleacher. "Recently I noticed that you've been looking at Butch a lot and-" Wait what? "- you need to stop!" Butch gawked at the scene. "He's no good for you. If anyone, choose me!" Buttercup mirrored Butch's gawk. "I know it may be sudden to you but I... I've like you for a really long time now... and I've accepted that maybe it'll take you longer to adapt to the idea of something as mushy as dating but..." Butch leaned in closer. "Could you please go out with me? I'd please you more than he ever could!" Well wasn't that just a stab straight through the ego. Butch clenched his fists.

Ever since that training match all he could think about was that... _sound_... Buttercup made beneath him and how much he would have liked to make her make it again. And again. He'd be damned if anyone else got to hear that. 'I thought the bastard understood she belongs to me ever since my little demonstration at Freshmen year.' He tensed, awaiting Buttercup's reply.

"Uh...wow...um... are you serious?" Butch narrowed his eyes at the faint blush that spread across Buttercup's face... he thought _he_ was the only one who got that reaction.

"I've never been more serious." Mitch quickly leaned in for the kiss, forgetting that it was simply an act and forgot about their little audience.

_Crunch_.

'Now that's a nice sound.' Butch smiled wide and wicked. _Thud_. Mitch's body slammed against the ground and he slid to the border of the field. Butch slowly brought his fist back to his chest, grinning demonically, cracking his knuckles. Buttercup stood frozen at the quick turn of events. "No. I don't think so." He advanced to his next prey. "Oh yeah. Butterbabe-" _That_ snapped her out of it. "-I'll date you. Just let me rearrange his face a little for trying to step into my territory."

_'Excuse me?'_ Buttercup growled, thrusting a hand out to grip onto the back of his shirt and drag him back violently. Butch stumbled, falling on his ass. Buttercup loomed over him, hands on her hips and face menacing. _'Okay. The territory comment? Sexy as fuck. But that punch was way too hard.'_ She tossed a nervous look at the bleeding boy behind her before turning back to glare at Butch.

"No. You will not lay one finger more on him ya psychotic _idiot_." she hissed, grabbing him by the collar and lifting him back to the ground by the scruff of his neck. "Listen _bucko_. Mitch is my best friend, so touch him again and you will get your ass handed to you. With interest. Capeshe?" The fact that he stood a foot taller than her did not make her waver.

Butch simply smirked at her. "I'm more interested in _your_ ass." Buttercup felt a rough squeeze compress her ass-cheeks and her face inflamed. She sputtered as she wondered how the fuck he got his hand there without her noticing. "But I'm not big on sharing, so we might need to go away from the _audience_." Butch dragged Buttercup's body towards him, and gave a dizzy Mitch a winning smile. "So be patient Butterbabe." He then wrenched her fingers from his hoodie, placed the hand on his chest and nodded to the fallen Mitch. "Later dude. You should get that checked out."

Buttercup narrowed her eyes as she was steered from her fallen companion. She wrenched away from Butch and hit him upside the head. "You _idiot_. You know how strong you are, you could have _killed_ him." She hissed, before crouching down to help Mitch. Butch scowled rubbing the sore spot, scowling lightly as Buttercup helped Mitch hobble to the infirmary.

"That was a little harsh Butterbutt, he's fine, just a little red." Butch smirked, walking beside the two students.

"_Stop_ calling me that. He's red because he's _bleeding_ ya numbskull." Buttercup refused to look at him. She was strong enough to with stand his pull towards her for now, but when they were alone, all bets were off. The sexually frustrated tom boy all but ripped the door open and threw Mitch on the bed. "Fix him." she glared at the shocked nurse, before nodding, spinning on her heel and stalking out the door, yanking on Butch's collar. Her other hand typed a quick message to her sister about a sleep over at a friends as she dragged Butch to his bike.

"Get on the fucking bike and drive like a nut job. I need to be laid. Soon. Just don't kill us." She then put on his helmet and slid in behind him. Butch blinked, shrugged, before taking off out the parking lot.

They arrived at Butch's crib in record timing. "Timing's lucky, my room mates are out of town." He tossed the comment over his shoulder, opening up the door and sauntering inside. Buttercup followed him, nodding appreciatively at the classy bachelor pad. She forgot Butch was adopted by some rich engineer.

"I've only been here like twice before..." Buttercup muttered, once to threaten Boomer to treat Bubbles right, and the second to tell off Brick for breaking another of their friend's hearts. He made a sound of acknowledgement to let her know he heard her while leading her up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and nodded towards the bed. As Buttercup passed him he pulled his shirt over his head and unbuckled his belt. It was quite the welcome sight for the green eyed girl.

If anyone spent so much as five minutes in Buttercup's company, they would forever know her as, tough, ballsy, crude and lacked any form of etiquette. They knew she was way more comfortable surrounded by guys than girls. And Butch was much the same. However, for the people who have been with her for years, and truly got to know her, they were privy to the fact that she felt insecure and didn't know how to talk about sentimental things, or how to react to even the slightest interest from males, in _that_ way. Butch also kept her inexperienced, so the furthest she'd ever gone with a guy in her 17 years of living was probably a half hour ago when the brunette tried to plant one on her. Butch smirked, appreciating her obvious staring at his abs.

"So my innocent little Butterfly-" Buttercup blushed hotly, glaring at the dark-green orbs. "-today is the day I make you a women... I am going to rock your world." Then he advanced. Before Buttercup knew it she found herself pinned to the bed, hungry mouth mauling at her lips and far too skilled hands stripping her of her green tee and black cargoes. The boots were kicked off long ago. "C'mon Butterscotch, give daddy a little more." he mumbled against her lips, pressing harder in order to evoke a more passionate response from the awkward girl. Buttercup clenched her eyes shut before pushing hard against the lips, earning a growl approval from Butch. The man grabbed the bed sheets beneath her to prevent him from stripping her of any more layers. Buttercup needed to be fully into this before he could take things to the next level.

He bit harshly down on her lips ripping a gasp from her mouth, enabling him to shove his tongue right down her throat. His hand twisted in her raven locks and tugged her closer to his face, his tongue drawing out Buttercup's own for a little exploring.

Buttercup ripped away to gasp in lungs of air, needing to get some oxygen flowing to her brain. She felt herself slowly drown deeper into the lust induced haze as Butch started to suck gently on the skin of her neck. Her breath laboured as his finger ghosted over her thigh, muscles quivering with anticipation of his next move. Butch hummed against the hollow, causing the girl below him to buck up into his body.

"Down baby, calm yourself... I need to take this nice and slow... it's your first time after all." He smirked against her skin, trailing butterfly kisses to the valley of her breasts.

"Butch..." she breathed, tugging his head closer to her chest by his thick black mane, willing him to give her what she needed but couldn't name.

"I know Butterfly, I know..." he cooed, stroking the inside of her thigh while also spreading her legs out underneath him. He ran his palms up and down the shaking limbs, teasingly approaching the soaked material with each round. He glanced down when his fingers came into contact with the wet panties. "Damn Butterbaby, so hot for me..." He smirked, tugging on her bra with his teeth, lifting the cups to expose the sensitive skin to the cool evening air. Buttercup arched on the bed, crying out softly, and tightened her grip on Butch's hair. He winced. 'I forget how strong she is sometimes...' he grinned and bared it, hell knows she's going to be in way more pain in a little while.

He finally pulled the material off her hips, and Buttercup almost screamed in relief. One more second and she would have had to take matters into her own hands... not that she really knew exactly what the hell he was doing but hey, it felt good. She bit her lip as his body slid sensually against her, she didn't know when he took his pants off, but she sure wasn't complaining. Her finger finally got more daring and she began to roam his body, enjoying the little shudders she elicited from him. Butch smirked as she relaxed more, getting into it 'That's it baby.'

Buttercup was finally naked before him, and really, the straining beneath his last layer was becoming too painful for him to ignore. Butch clenched his eyes shut, willing himself to become more patient. Neither of them were really known for that particular virtue. Butch snickered and crashed their lips together once again, smiling lightly against her lips. Enough, he needed to prepare her nature was going to kill him. Death by boner... that's something to see on his grave stone.

Buttercup realized was on the same wavelength, wanting to experience the burst of euphoria the girls at school wouldn't shut up about. But nothing really set her up for the fingers she felt push their way into her body. She whined, tugging at the arm, but Butch was more persistent. "Nah uh Butterbabe, this is going to hurt a hell of a lot less so just deal for now." He smirked, before pushing further in. When they were both finally in Butch stayed for a minute before crooking the fingers.

"Iyah!" Buttercup almost jumped off the bed. Butch grinned.

"Found it." He moved his fingers steadily, ensuring to brush the spot every few times while he stretched her out. As he put the third finger in, he unintentionally pressed too had on the button, drawing a scream from Buttercup as she came hard into his hand. "...Whoops..." Butch blinked. He shrugged at Buttercup started at him in dazed shock. The black haired male licked his fingers clean before pulling his boxers off, groaning in relief as he was freed. A few jerks later and he was swiftly embedded right to her core. Buttercup let out a cry, clenching her teeth at the quick pain. Slowly her body adjusted, stretching out properly in order to accommodate his size.

Butch was holding onto his sanity by a thread at this point, wanting nothing more than to ram her through to the next town. But he needed a signal. Hips bucked into his, drawing his cock further into her folds. He snapped. Deep, powerful thrusts that she felt up to her chest were delivered to her, each attempting to go harder than the next. All Buttercup could really do was cling onto Butch's back and let him do what he was doing, cause nothing really registered in her brian anymore. Nothing that is, but pleasure. Pure, unadulterated pleasure. If she doesn't die after this, she may just marry the guy.

Finally her the coil inside of her snapped and Buttercup dug her nails into Butch's broad back as she came, spurting around him in waves. Butch groaned at the tightened sensation, shooting his seed inside of her, letting her milk him for everything he's got. As the spasms of pleasure rippled through their body their lips locked in a final deep kiss, twisting their tongues as they rode out their orgasm. Both bodies slumped on the bed, panting softly, breaking their lip-lock. Butch raised his head from the cradle of Buttercup's breasts and smirked cheshirely. "One more round?"

"Oh god yes."

**There we go~! Hope you enjoyed it xD Wow I haven't written a one shot in a long time O.O Tell me what you think yeah?  
**


End file.
